Hug Him once for me
by Carina Tiyana Tenouye
Summary: In loving memory of Talon Scott Lee 2009-2011 ***RATED T FOR DEATH OF A MAJOR OC***


**Hello everyone! I'm back after months of writers block. This one shot introduces my OC Caleb. Enjoy! **

_I've always wanted a son of my own, but it's obvious since I'm a steam engine that I can't have a biological child of my own. Until I met little Caleb Sterling. Caleb has always had an affinity for me and Henry. Why god, why did you have to take him from us so soon? He was only 3..._

The little squealing boy lit up with joy the minute he laid his eyes on Emily. "Look mommy! Train!" Little Caleb stares with joy.

"Yes, I drive her. This is Emily." Stated her driver to the boy.

Emily smiled at the little boys excitement. But little did she know that as soon as she got to know him, her heart would be shattered.

That morning was hard on both Henry and Emily. It was news that no mother should ever have to bear. It was like the weight of all things bearing down on the three of them. Emily was the first to notice things were off. Her driver seemed quieter than usual. In between her morning run and the flyer with Henry, Emily gets a rest at the sheds where her beloved rests up from the mornings kipper. Today however was the beginning of Jobie Weekend, and as the engines Honored Queen she usually took them to Henry's Forest which is where the weekends festivities were held. Today however, things were different. A rather sad different.

"Alright Em, I need a breath." Her driver wearily but sadly stated as soon as she pulled in next to her king resting in the shed. Emily's driver popped up and stepped out of the sheds as Henry departed to pull the flyer himself, as Emily's driver seemed to have been taken Ill, so in that case, the crowned king had no choice but to pull the special flyer himself.

As Emily sat concerned in the shed, she thought she heard the sound of sobbing drawing closer and closer to the shed. Her driver soon appeared, and it was apparent that she had been crying. Emily was in shock but being as empathetic as she was she felt the weight and burden of what her loving driver was going through. "Emily..."her driver was still crying.

"What is the matter driver?" Emily couldn't help but ask.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but..." Emily's driver tried her best to collect herself, but to no avail.

"Caleb has Leukemia...and...he's dying..." Emily's driver explained between sobs.

Emily gasped in shock. She was saddened and shocked by the sudden news. The last few times she'd seen the young boy he looked pale, and was complaining about his back hurting, but he seemed to be himself the whole time. She wasn't expecting such a dramatic diagnosis.

"I'm so sorry..." Emily whispered in attempt to hold back tears.

By the time she finished that sentence both her driver and her, sat in that dark shed, alone, just crying with each other.

Henry returned around an hour later looking chipper and cheerful. The Daughters always made him smile especially the small Jobie to bees. But as soon as he saw his shattered Queen, his face turned into a concerned frown. He knew something was off. His driver seemed quieter than usual. He pulled into his berth and took his rightful position beside his queen as both of their drivers walked out to have some greif time to themselves.

"Henry my love..." Emily said rather sadly before breaking the news.

"Caleb has cancer...and he's dying...our baby is dying..." Emily could barely get the words out before losing control of her emotion.

"Lord god almighty,Whereth thou in times of despair? The lord giveth and the lord taketh away. Blessed be in the name of god." Henry preached softly.

"Emily, my Emily, I feel thy pain." Henry soothed before tearing up himself.

That summer night. That stormy summer night, I felt something. Something peaceful, but saddening. As the thunder roared and the wind blew, something was there. Something in that storm that told me, and with that, he was gone. Our beautiful Caleb, our gift from heaven, our little boy, our son was gone.

"TAKE SHELTER!!!" The workmen shouted as the sirens blew. They ran for cover and all engines were called to the nearest shed or shelter. Henry and Emily both happened to be nearby Tidmouth when the severe storm hit, so both were able to shelter together.

"Ahhh a little thunder couldn't bother-" James stated but was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder, and then went silent with fear.

"Haha still not scared." Gordon tried to sound proud and brag.

"Will you two shut it already?!?" Edward complained as he was trying to sleep through the storm.

Through the sirens and the loud thunder, the couple was scared, but had each other to bear the the storm.

The storm had cleared by morning, but all was not calm. There was a sense of sadness, loss, peace. Something felt out of place or missing.

"No...it can't be..." Emily whimpered quietly in attempt to let her emotions escape but not to wake her beloved up.

"Henry..." Emily whispered.

Henry awoke with silence. Whatever Emily felt, it was obvious Henry had felt it too.

"He's gone...Our son is gone..." Emily whispered in between the inevitable tears. By this time the other engines were awake and aware of what had happened.


End file.
